


There's No One Left

by frozennightmare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozennightmare/pseuds/frozennightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cause I ended up watching this late last night and ugh that episode is incredible. It’s like the Doctor Who equivalent of The End.</p>
    </blockquote>





	There's No One Left

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I ended up watching this late last night and ugh that episode is incredible. It’s like the Doctor Who equivalent of The End.

 

The water is irrelevant.

The steady rush of the Thames falls over his head and into the pit below, but he doesn’t care. The spiderqueen will be dead at last. Isn’t that it, just another victory? Him saving the world alone, at who knows what cost. He doesn’t have the ability to care anymore.

_Maybe you should go_. The water is getting high in here, but it’s not worth it. He wants to watch her drown, to feel her pain. This is his victory, his triumph, and he intend to relish every moment.

_Doctor, time to go_. No, he can swim out at anytime. Damn, spiders take a while to drown.

A tiny smile breaks his face, not even a real thing, no happiness in it, only relief, as he hears her last scream cut out. Now he can go.

But the roof creaks and screams with the force of the Thames, and the water creeps to his chest. It’s alright though, he can still get out. Right?

The roof gives one last cry and falls open, the massive wall of water crushing his chest and filling his lungs as he runs to escape. Desperately, he tries to swim up, but his lungs are screaming for oxygen and the surface seems miles away. The light of the stars, just pinpricks so far above, is fading as a thick cloud of black presses in on his vision.

_You’re drowning, idiot. Regenerate!_

But even as he reaches for it, just as his body starts to realize what it has to do, the blackness in his vision crushes him, hearts going dead in the water from lack of oxygen. In his last moments, he hears a voice in his delirium.

_Doctor, I’m sorry, I came too late-_

_Rose._

It’s the last word he thinks, the last thing he sees in his mind, before the water takes its prey.

It’s been less than five minutes since the roof caved in.

The Doctor is dead in the Thames.

  
  


“There’s no one left.” she tells Donna, and she means it. A thousand different universes, a thousand pinpoints in time and space, and they’ve all slipped away. Just two hours ago she was wishing the Torchwood team good luck as they left for their doom on the Sontaran ship. A year ago it was Sarah Jane who looked her in the eye before leaving for the hospital and told Rose she knew she was going to die, but it was alright. “You can fix time,”she said, “but I live in this universe right now and if there’s people dying then I will help them. Just promise me my son will be alright, okay?” But Rose couldn’t promise that no more than she could promise Gwen and Ianto that she knew they’d get home safe. She knew Luke would die, even if she doesn’t tell Sarah Jane that, just as she knew they’d all go down in the end. Oh, every universe is different, every reality just a little bit off, but in the end she still loses everything. No time, no space, no Doctor.

Just her.

Maybe this time she’ll get it right. Maybe this time the Lodestone will work and Donna will save history. But she knows that she’ll still be the only survivor, she already worked out all the scenarios and knows how her friend has to die.

No matter what she does, she’ll always end up here.


End file.
